Pelirroja independiente
by Yose- Malfoy-Felton
Summary: jeje titulo pesimo! lo se! summary horrible pero historia veamos que les parece... no parece sertan mala ademas es de una de mis parejas favoritas s un DG 100
1. Default Chapter

Y... ¿Por que no?

Capítulo 1: "Un cumpleaños con Rompimientos felices"

-... ¿Por qué lo vas hacer...?-se oyó una voz dirigida hacia una chica que se encontraba en este momento observando el vacío...-Ginny...hey...Ginny Weasley despierta!!

-Ah?-pregunto la chica volviendo en si-¿Qué decías Diane?- terminó volviendo a observar el árbol cercano pero todavía consiente

-Decía antes de que te fueras a tu otro mundo...- dijo Diane golpeándole con un dedo la cabeza a Ginny- ¿Por qué vas a terminar con Harry si estaban tan bien?

Ginny una preciosa chica de unos 16 años dentro de pocas semanas cumplía su mayoría de edad, con un flameante cabello largo que caía sobre su cara grafilado le llegaba unos cuatro dedos debajo de sus hombros de un vivo color rojo como casi toda su familia con unos ojos de un espectacular azul acuoso intenso que hipnotizaban, un muy bien formado cuerpo que siempre llamaba la atención del público masculino con detalles era delgada con piernas torneadas y largas muy muy lindas cintura estrecha curvas marcadas y pechos grandes mas no exagerados(N/A: OHH es muy bonita chicos que lean esto no babeen lo se soy bella XD); su cara llenas de pecas le daban un cierto aire travieso. Ella se encontraba en un lindo sitio cerca del bosque que da por su casa con su mejor amiga Diane, Ginny se incorpora:

-Mira Diane creo que esta claro que termino con Harry por que no lo quiero de ese modo...de novios por decirlo así-dijo Ginny mirándola a los ojos con expresión sincera y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara del pasto.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo...yo pensaba que Harry te gustaba ¿no?- dijo Diane agarrando la mano de Ginny para poder ponerse de pie.

-Bueno pues...no se...tal vez sea que en el año que pasamos separados cuando el se graduó y fue a estudiar para auror yo me quede en Hogwarts a cursar el 7mo año...no se tal vez cambiamos que se yo, solo se fue el amor jaja que dramática lo se...-dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa- pero cuando pasamos ese año separados que no nos vimos ni una vez mas que en cartas y todo eso , bueno al regresar a casa pues, cuando lo vi no sentí absolutamente nada especial ósea después de casi un año debería a ver sentido emoción o algo así. Y solo sentí lo mismo que cuando vi. A Ron entiendes como un hermano...un buen amigo y a lo largo de las vacaciones me e dado cuenta de que las cosas entre nosotros ya no es igual ya no siento la emoción de antes no se si me entiendes...y sabes que tal vez me debería a sentir mal al saber que voy a terminar una relación o algo así pero todo lo contrario, no se si debería decirlo pero me sentiría como...como si me estuviera quitando un peso... no es por nada pero solo lo siento así.

-Ahh pues muy interesante... ¿oye y como crees que lo tomara? – dijo Diane pensativa posando su brazo derecho en el hombro de Ginny y caminando hacia un claro cercano

-Pues...creo que lo tomara bien por que e notado que no se tal vez sienta lo mismo, y si no; si es maduro lo sabrá tomar bien -dijo Ginny y empezó con una amplia sonrisa- Ah acuérdate de mandar la lechuza revisando todo lo necesario para el viaje, recuerda que ya están listas las becas para esa prestigiosa escuela en Estados Unidos...que no te olvide...jaja como te quedo el ojo!!

-No!!...ni se me ocurre olvidarlo JAMAS...-dijo Diane emocionada- aun no lo puedo creer- Termino. Diane Valley era una chica de la misma edad de Ginny unos 3 meses mayor, con uno cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura, una chica muy linda, ojos almendrados que siempre alegraban a Ginny en sus peores momentos acompañadas de su sonrisa contagiosa; eran amigas desde su 1er año en Hogwarts donde se conocieron en el tren, siempre muy amigas leales.

Ella y Ginny estaban planeando o bueno en unas 2 o 3 semanas viajarían a Estados Unidos para poder estudiar allá en una prestigiosa universidad mágica usualmente para los hijos de los ricos, ellas consiguieron una beca por tener de las dos mejores calificaciones; y no es por que no la hubieran podido pagar por que Diane era una chica cuyos padres tenían una gran cadena de franquicias de tiendas de dulces con el nombre de "Honeydukes" que se había extendido por diversos países de Europa y en América y México mágicos muy exitosas. Y Ginny pues se podría decir que los Weasley por fin obtenían lo que se merecen, su hermano Percy después de la caída de Voldemort pareció recuperar la cordura perdida durante esos días negros y construyo una gran empresa de escobas con su socia (XDD y novia desde el colegio) Penélope Clearwater, la cual había tenido muchísimo éxito, además de que Percy tenía una obsesión compulsiva por la educación de Ginny (por algo parecido a que estaba siguiendo sus pasos) así que ya hubiera tenido los gastos pagos y Fred y George su tienda había tenido mucho éxito tanto que ya la vendían como franquicia y pronto según el contrato no solo habría sortilegios Weasley en Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda, sino que pronto en Francia!!, y el Sr. Weasley le habían puesto el cargo de jefe de tres departamento que tenían que ver con su mayor obsesión "los muggles" y bueno pues ya tenia un sueldo que hasta el difunto Lucios Malfoy podría haber llamado "aceptable", pues si los weasley por fin tenían lo que se merecían y eran respetado por que ellos siempre han trabajado duro por lo que han querido.

-bueno, bueno será mejor que volvamos a mi casa Diane- dijo Ginny- OH si no se nos va hacer tarde para la cena.

-Pues a la carga, vamos a la casa- dijo Diane con aun el brazo en los hombros de Ginny encaminándose a La Madriguera- Tal ve podamos preguntarle a Bill como es América fue en un par de ocasiones ¿no?- Bill era el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, después de su estadía en Egipto se vino a vivir aquí por que el lo transfirieron a las oficinas del banco de magos de Londres y además tenia su novia Fleur Delacour en Inglaterra, Charlie seguía viviendo en Rumania pero con mas compañía por que ahora tenia una esposa muy linda de allá y un niño de 1 añito, Percy vivía en un apartamento de soltero en Londres y Ron viva cerca de la universidad de aurores junto con Harry ellos casi no tenían descanso y el calendario de estudios era distinto así que recién empezaban las clases ahora después de casi un año de exámenes de admisión y Hermione .

En cuanto llegaron a La Madriguera con mucha hambre por cierto. Ginny fue a tomar una ducha relajante y a vestirse para bajar a cenar, Diane mientras tanto observaba la TV en el cuarto de Ginny un canal de música POP muggle. La música, la ropa y artefactos como celulares y computadoras muggles eran una especie de moda entre todos los adolescentes magos, Ginny salio del baño vestida cómoda (N/A: estar cómodo es lo mejor) para estar en casa mas no exageradamente "cómodo"; llevaba unos pantalones de gimnasia hechos como de lycra y una camisa corta rosada dejando ver su ombligo su cabello húmedo aun, se lo dejo suelto para que secara. Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la cocina Weasley en donde todo estaba cambiado y remodelado pero con ese toque "mágico" que la convierte en Weasley.

-Diane, Ginny ya están aquí- se oyó la voz de la sra. Weasley, desde una esquina de la mesa- yo les paso la cena- y con un movimiento de varita los dos platos de dirigieron enfrente de sus dueñas.

-Gracias sra. Weasley- dijo Diane- seguro esta deliciosa como siempre.

-OH de nada querida- respondió mientras se ponía de pie para ir hacía la ventana de la cocina y abrirla- Por cierto ¿para cuando es que se van?

-Bueno tenemos pensado irnos para dentro de 1 semana - respondió Ginny acercando el tenedor a su boca- Compraremos los boletos e iremos a ver lo de las habitaciones además de ver y arreglar todo queremos ver los alrededores.

Aja bueno entonces como la semana que viene es tu cumpleaños, podemos celebrarlo antes de que te vallas ¿no?-dijo la madre de la chica

-Pues si, si quieres- dijo Ginny distraída con una de sus revistas muggles

-Claro que si...oye Ginny ya te dije que no leyeras en la mesa- dijo la sra. Weasley con reproche.

si...mamá...oye mami ¿cuando llegan papá y Bill...?

La semana paso muy rápido mientras Ginny y Diane hacían los toque finales , llamaban a Nueva York, llamaban también al aeropuerto confirmando pasajes para el día después del cumple ah y también el cumple de Ginny se acercaba y ella aún sin hablar con Harry.

Por fin el llego el 11 de agosto (N/A: disculpen si no es la fecha indicada pero es que no me acuerdo cual es el día que dijo Rowling) día del cumple de Ginny se despertó con los regalos de sus padres y hermanos a y desde luego el de su mejor amiga algunos compañeros del colegio y de "su" novio querido Harry al pie de su cama.

-Ginny un muy felíz cumpleaños!!- dijo una voz al lado de su cama era Diane, que dormía en una cama continua en la habitación de Ginny

-Gra..Gracias- dijo Ginny con un bostezo y comenzó a abrir el que le quedaba mas cerca, noto que uno era medianamente grande era de su hermano Bill consistía en un equipo de mantenimiento para su escoba, después fue abriendo el de Charlie que le regalo un lindo libro que parecía una novela romántica forrada en piel de dragón y fotos de su sobrino del cual también es su ahijado, Harry le regalo un celular muy lindo y parecía bastante caro con una nota "_lo mejor solo para ti un beso Harry_" ( WOW...no me lo puedo creer lastima...tan lindo, pero aún no cambio de opinión respecto a nuestro rompimiento)-pensó con malignidad, Diane le había regalado un CD de Evanecensce un grupo de rock muggle favorito de Ginny y otro de el grupo "Los Trasgos" que era uno mágico (N/A: ¡vamos los brujos tenemos que actualizarnos! ), el regalo de Percy era un reloj de oro era bellísimo y se veía muy fino, de sus compañeros recibió muchos detalles y ropas, Hermione le regalo un lindo conjunto que consistía en una falda de colegiala azul muy de moda y una linda camisa blanca de botones del mismo color, Ron le regalo un libro de las mas famosas jugadas de su equipo de Quidditch favorito los Tornados acompañados de los Chudley Cannons espectacular con fotos mágicas(genial- se dijo), bueno muchos regalos en fin los gemelos una buena dotación de sus mas recientes inventos y una muy muy buena tanda de dulces y por último el regalo de sus padres que parecía uno mas grandes lo desenvolvió con impaciencia desgarrando el papel de regalo los mas rápido que podía había recibido una buena dotación de regalos parecían que era para su despedida o algo así muy buenos y según ella caros se los agradecía a todos termino de descubrir el paquete y casi se cae para atrás de la emoción se había quedado sin palabras ella lo quería desde hacía tiempo era una Computadora portátil una apple, era una gran regalo además costosa era el mejor regalos (sin ofender los demás que fueron grandiosos), después los regalos de los de la antigua orden etc. Ginny se levanto de su cama hacían las 8 de la mañana después de la excitación de los regalos su nueva computadora moría por una era su sueño hecho realidad, se metió en la ducha para su agitado y bello Gran día, salio de la ducha hacia su cuarto Diane no estaba seguro estaba abajo desayunando, se vistió con unos jeans anchos y un suéter de color rojo para bajar a desayunar por que tal vez vinieran sus hermanos quien sabe aunque dudaban de que Ron y Harry vinieran por lo de sus clases, pero tal vez Hermione ya extrañaba a su buena amiga, bajó al comedor y efectivamente se encontraba Hermione, Diane Bill y sus padres en la mesa.

Felíz cumpleaños Hija- se oyó la voz de su madre al entrar la chica en el comedor, y al instante la estaban felicitando y preguntando que le parecían los regalos.

.Si gracias por los regalos papá mamá siempre se lucen y Bill me encanto me será muy útil. Diane, Hermy me encantaron los regalos y los CDS Diane, todos se lucieron, son Geniales tengo mucha suerte de que sean mi familia- Dijo Ginny muy emocionada sentándose en la mesa, para desayunar.

Pero si no fue nada Ginny...-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa además no se cumplen 18 todos los días ¿o si?

Jajaja, pues si tienes razón- dijo Ginny acercando su gran desayuno a su cara y empezando a comer, tenia hambre abrir regalos sin haber desayunado antes gastaban bastantes energías.

Fue pasando la tarde Ginny estaba como loca arreglando las cosas para mañana y también configurando su amada computadora junto con Hermione y Diane, llegó la noche y su mamá había preparado una gran cena para despedir a Ginny y también en honor a su cumpleaños.

A la hora de la cena, Ginny se dirige hacia abajo junto con Diane y Hermione que habían logrado poner el idioma correcto de celular que sin querer Ginny le dio al botón equivocado y lo cambio a turco (N/A: XD), en cuánto llego abajo se encontró con Ron el cual saludo con un gran abrazo y Harry el cual la saludo con un efusivo beso en los labios lo cual a Ginny la incomodó y se alejó rápidamente, se fue hacia donde se encontraban Sirius y Tonks que la saludaron con un calido abrazo a Ojoloco Moody, a su hermano Percy a Fleur y a Penélope. Después de una larga y exquisita cena todos estaban somnolientos, se encontraban hablando animadamente en la casa.

-Oye Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- se oyó la voz de una chica dirigirse hacia Harry, el chico asintió y fue donde se encontraba Ginny- Aquí no mejor salgamos ¿si?- Terminó y el chico volvió a asentir, Ginny lo llevo hacia el mismo sitio donde hasta hace unos días hablando con Diane.

si que sucede Gin- dijo el chico un poco confuso, Ginny se sentó en el pasto y empezó a mirar al cielo, empezaban a atacarla los nervios porque ella no quería lastimar a Harry-la noche esta muy bonita.- Harry se sentó justo al lado de Ginny, y en vez de ver hacia el cielo observo a Ginny dejándola un tanto nerviosa y sin previo aviso le agarro dulcemente la mano.

Veo que no soy el único que se a dado cuenta- dijo el chico dejando a Ginny muy sorprendida, ¿era lo que ella estaba pensando?. Volteo a verlo y vio que el también la observaba pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

Harry... yo...yo- empezó a decir Ginny buscando las palabras correctas

No es necesario Gin...- dijo Harry ahora poniendo su vista al cielo- se que ya no es igual- acabo sin dejar de mirar al cielo

Si...harry yo...mira yo ya no siento cariño de ese modo hacia ti...

Lo se Lo se... Mira, tu y yo sabemos que no funcionamos de ese modo al pasar el tiempo e descubierto que te quiero te quiero muchísimo pero como mi hermanita pequeña....- Dijo Harry aún sin dejarla terminar

Si...mira Harry yo pienso lo mismo y que si seguimos así de novios creo que seríamos infelices- dijo ginny ahora mas tranquila esa confesión de Harry la sorprendió un poco aunque no le extrañaba desde esas pocas semanas que regreso de Hogwarts veía a Harry muy poco y los dos se comportaban extraño e incómodos cuando estaban solos- Y sabes tenía miedo al decirte esto pensaba que te enojarías o algo así...

No ginny mejor así...sabes que yo también estaba nervioso al decirte esto pero si continuábamos así íbamos a terminar odiándonos, buscando excusas para pelearnos e íbamos a terminar mal...-dijo harry poniéndose de pie y sonriendo a Ginny mientras esta hacia lo mismo.

Bueno que tal si entramos a la casa creo que me esperan ah y muchísimas gracias por el regalo hermanito!! - dijo Ginny besándole la mejilla al chico, y el chico le respondía con un "no hay de que" estaba felíz creía que ese momento iba a terminar dramático o algo así y se contento al ver que Harry sentía lo mismo que ella, la chica que conquistara a ese chico iba a ser muy afortunada- pensó mientras se dirigían a la casa con constantes bromas y conversaciones los dos se sentían libre de presiones sin pesos encima.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Hola mi gente bella!!... este es mi primer fic en esta página y quería que me dijeran que tal está?!?! Quisieran que me mandaran reviews con sus opiniones y me dijeran que tal esta se los agradecería muchísimo!!...ah y para los que les gusto la historia bueno solo quería decir que no tendré el próximo capitulo sino hasta después de 12 días por que voy a estar en Margarita!! Isla tropical de mi país Venezuela!! en la playita!! Pero por favor alegren mi corazoncito con reviews!!!PLEASEï----- que desperada no ¬¬ créanme e tratado de decírselo!!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Era la mañana del miércoles día después del cumple de Ginny. La chica despierta y se incorpora inmediatamente observa su reloj eran las 9 en punto se pone de pie, ayer había sido fantástico partieron el pastel de cumpleaños y todos le desearon un felíz viaje, Harry y ella había terminado bien, ella conocía bien a Harry y sabía que no armaría una escena o algo así pero le daba un poco de pena ya que le tenia mucho cariño a Harry y no quería lastimarlo pero resulto todo lo contrario y estaba de muy buen humor y para rematar hoy se iría a un nuevo lugar con nuevas personas y un nuevo ambiente y... ¿Por qué no? Un nuevo lugar para ligar, después de asomarse por su ventana y observar el día que por cierto se veía hermoso observa su cuarto un poco vacío ya que sus cosas se encontraban empacadas en su maletas solo quedaban cosas como el televisor, adornos en fin no se iba para siempre siempre o algo así; observa la cama contigua donde duerme su amiga Diane que dormía placidamente observa la cama revuelta y las almohadas tiradas en el suelo y a Diane al revés de como se había acostado la noche anterior, o si; esa chica era de mal dormir, Ginny sonríe y se dirige rápidamente a al baño a tomar una ducha y cepillar sus dientes, sale del baño envuelta en una toalla dispuesta a despertar a Diane.

-Hey Diane...despierta- dice Ginny tratando de despertar a su amiga con un poco de delicadeza debido a que ella sabía lo peligroso que podía ser - anda Diane que pronto nos tenemos que ir...

-QUE??...que diablos quieres- despertó diciendo Diane de repente asustando a Ginny- ay lo siento Ginny me asustases.

¿Que?- dijo Ginny con incredulidad- me asustases tu a mi...pero so no importa métete a bañar... ¡valla floja!- terminó con una sonrisa, levantando a Diane que iba refunfuñando hasta el baño cerrando con un portazo, no era su culpa lo que pasa es que ella nunca se despertaba de buen humor desde que la conozco- pensó Ginny. Se paro y agarró la ropa que había dejado el día anterior, era un Jean muy desgastado y ancho con un polo rojo de rayas blancas y un suéter, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Cuando llegó al comedor de su casa se encontró con sus padres Bill y los gemelos desayunando tranquilamente, su madre fue la primera en notar su presencia.

Ginny, cariño pensaba que dormías, te iba a despertar ya, no quiero que llegues tarde- dijo la Señora Weasley – bueno siéntate a desayunar, tienes que tener fuerzas para el viaje. Ah si... ¿y Diane?

Baja dentro de un minuto está tomando una ducha- dijo Ginny tomando asiento y acercando su desayuno

Oye hermanita ¿nerviosa?- dijo George

Para nada, mas bien diría yo...emocionada- dijo Ginny empezando a desayunar.

Mmm... pues si deberías estarlo, Nueva York es muy linda- dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

Amaneciste bien Ginny- le pregunto su padre observando asomando su cabeza por el periódico. La chica asintió con una sonrisa, en eso entra Diane a la cocina.

Buenos días a todos- saludó y tomó asiento a un lado libre de Ginny, todos la saludaron y continuaron desayunando.

Oye mami ya son las 10:30 y el vuelo es a las 11 será mejor que ya nos vayamos- dijo Ginny observando su reloj.

Estaban en la sala esperando que por medio del conjuro bajaran sus maletas a su encuentro.

-Bueno mami ya nos vamos- dijo Ginny abrazando a su madre, la cual no estaba tan triste por que ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus hijos se fueran por largas temporadas- prometo que escribiré.

Bueno Ginny, estudia mucho y no olvides el hechizo de limpieza que te enseñe- dijo la señora Weasley acomodando la camisa de Ginny

¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo Ginny con un sonrisa y agarrando sus maletas fue a despedir a su padre

Adiós señora Weasley, fue un placer estar aquí en las vacaciones- dijo Diane despidiéndose de la señora Weasley. La razón por la que Diane estaba ahí en sus vacaciones fue por que Ginny la invitó sabiendo que sus padres no estarían en todas las vacaciones de verano "por negocios", siempre era así; no estuvieron el día de su graduación "por negocios", ni cuando rompió con David su novio con el que duró 2 años y casi se derrumba de la depresión "por negocios", no es que ellos fueran malos padres mas bien eran amables y le daban a Diane todo lo que necesitaba pero el hecho era que ellos casi nunca estaba ahí y ella solo quería un poquito de atención.

Cuando quiera cariño, cuídate- dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Diane.

Cuando las dos chicas se terminaron de despedir de los gemelos agarraron sus cosas y con un último adiós con la mano aparecieron en un rincón muy apartado del aeropuerto. Mas tarde ya estaban en el avión a muchísimos pies de altura, las dos se encontraban tranquilas y conversaban animadamente mientras pasaban el tiempo, observaban a las personas y lograron ver a un grupos de chicos muggles a unos puestos cercanos a los de ellas y no estaban para nada mal, Ginny y Diane los miraban de reojo, el tiempo voló para ellas que estaban muy animadas y en menos de lo que pensaban ya estaban en su destino, bajaron.

Bueno Diane esta pendiente cuando entremos al aeropuerto por que se supone que esta una persona con un cartel con nuestros nombres son los que nos van a llevar y explicar todo- le dijo Ginny a Diane.

Si, Ginny creo que ya me lo memorice si eso es lo que tenías planeado- dijo Diane exasperada- me los haz repetido todo el viaje.

Bueno, bueno- dijo Ginny, cuando entraron al aeropuerto y vieron a mucha gente esperando a sus familiares y demás mientras ellas buscaban con la mirada al hombre que se suponía que las iba a trasladar, buscaron y buscaron un cartel con sus nombres como por 15 minutos ya los nervios estaban empezando a sembrarse en las dos chicas hasta que por fin Ginny diviso a lo lejos un pequeño cartel con los nombre de "Ginny Weasley y Diane Valley" sujetado por un señor de traje y lentes obscuros.

Diane ahí mira...vamos- dijo Ginny arrastrando a una Diane desconcertada y se pararon frente al señor- buenas tarde señor, nosotras somos Ginny Weasley y Diane Valley

OH, si ya me empezaba a preocupar, empezaban a tardar...por cierto mi nombre es Albert Walls - dijo el señor que de lejos parecía un señor muy serio pero mas de cerca tenia una expresión bonachona y por alguna razón de alivio.- bueno señoritas el coche de al universidad las espera.

Mientras se dirigían al coche y salían del aeropuerto Ginny observaba todo con interés desde las personas hasta los grandes edificios.- Wow! es una ciudad bastante grande- dijo Ginny

Si pero en poco tiempo te llegas acostumbrar- dio el señor Albert dándoles paso adentro del coche, el viaje en coche fue muy ameno conversaron y el señor Albert les explico el camino correcto a la universidad casi a las afueras de la ciudad según para mejor seguridad.

Honeydukes...pero si me encantan los dulces de ahí, no puedo creerlo.- decía el señor Albert, mientras les llegaba la imagen de la universidad- bueno chicas ya casi llegamos bienvenidas a la universidad "Swallow" (N/A: si lo se no se me dan esto de los títulos pero no se tenia metida en la mente la palabra golondrina así que aquí esta), ahí los espera la decano Tepid, pero les recomiendo que asientan lo mas que puedan y no digan nada, por que suele ser un poco... estricta pero es muy buena persona, las espera en la entrada yo me tengo que ir a guardar el carro.- La universidad era por una colina con muy grandes extensiones en el cual se encontraba un edificio de piedra muy hermoso y soberbio rodeado de grandes muros de piedra parecía una fortaleza.

OK gracias señor Walls, fue todo un placer- dijo Ginny

Si señor espero que nos veamos pronto- despidió Diane con una sonrisa

El placer es mío no siempre se tienen personas tan amables, casi siempre son niños ricos y malcriados- se despidió el señor Walls- hasta pronto señoritas

Entonces el señor se monto en la pequeña pero muy lujosa camioneta y se fue, las dos chicas agarraron sus bolsos y cosas que eran mas livianas gracias a un buen hechizo que aprendieron para sus EXTASIS y se fueron acercando un poco nerviosas.

oye Ginny este sitio es realmente grande- dijo Diane impresionada

si es muy hermoso- dijo Ginny observando todo a su alrededor hasta llegar a la gran entrada donde las esperaba una mujer alta y delgada de cómo unos 40 y pico de años de cabello negro en un apretado moño ojos de un negro intenso y una túnica negra. A Ginny le recordaba mucho a Mcgonagall.

Buenos día señoritas, me imagino que son Weasley y Valley ¿o me equivoco?- dijo la mujer con voz firme y expresión severa, las chicas asintieron- bueno permítanme presentarme yo soy Demihana Tepid decano de la universidad, bueno primero que todo bienvenidas a Swallow y quiero decirles lo bueno que es tener a dos estudiantes modelo de una tan prestigiosa escuela de Hogwarts. Para no quitarles el tiempo por que deben estar ya cansadas y casi anochece les explicare todo- hizo una pausa en la cual observo los dos rostros de las dos muchachas las cuales se encontraban nerviosas y les dirigió una sonrisa- Como ya lógicamente deben saber esta universidad especializa a los estudiantes en todo lo estudiado (valga la redundancia) durante el colegio solo que en niveles mucho mas difíciles y avanzados con la mejor instrucción mágica de nuestros profesores, también tendrán materias nuevas como una introducción a la magia oscura y sus riesgos, etc. Si contar también la especialización de carreras que necesitan de universidad. Las clases comienzan dentro de 2 semanas y media lo que les da tiempo de comprar todos los materiales necesarios, ahora lo de las habitaciones, bueno puedo decirles que los estudiantes suelen aparecer por estas fechas así que casi todos lo estudiantes se encuentran aquí y disfrutan de las instalaciones de la universidad, además de que alguno que otro adelantan materias en las que tienen fallas y demás; también lamento informales que las dos no podrán compartir habitaciones- las chicas se miraron con tristeza- es la regla que todos deben compartir habitaciones con sus "tutores" por decirlo así que son alumnos de un año mayor que les enseñaran las cosas por aquí y fuera en la ciudad, bueno aquí tengo los nombres de sus dos tutoras son para la señorita Weasley será la señorita Daniela Gonzáles y para la señorita Valley su tutora será Mandy Imbralake les enseñare sus habitaciones para que se conozcan con su tutora... ah y se me olvidaba esta es la lista de útiles y su horario. Ahora síganme que les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Las chicas se miraron y siguieron a la mujer dentro del edificio el cual constaba de un vestíbulo gigantesco de aspecto muy sofisticado tal vez era parecido al hall de un hotel o tal vez parecido a un estudio había muebles negros con una chimenea al frente y muchos cuadros mágicos de personas sentadas en sillones y debajo del marco placas con nombre como por ejemplo "Gregory Steffnes Curandero autor de la poción para curar cuernos, graduado en Swallow en 1865" o cosas similares; en la puerta donde entraron alrededor de la gran puerta habían dos escaleras que doblaban en una curva y se perdía en la oscuridad dentro todo estaba iluminado por múltiples lámparas el techo era elevado y un color dorado como el oro predominaban en el , era un lugar muy hermoso, adelante se veía una gran ventana donde se veía los alrededores de la universidad con diversidades de edificios y áreas verdes que solo se veía adentro de los muros de gruesa piedra que rodeaban la universidad, también había unas 3 puertas y un pasillo alejado. Tepid guió a las dos alumnas a una de las escaleras que había alrededor de la puerta de entrada, subieron en silencio llegaron al primer rellano donde había un piso donde estaba muchas puertas (imagino que serna habitaciones)-pensó Ginny, pero no se detuvieron si no hasta el piso 2, la mujer se paro en frente de la tercera puerta a la izquierda y tocó. Se oyó ruido dentro de la habitación y se oyó a una persona acercarse la puerta, la perilla giro y descubrió a una muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos de color miel, piel con un lindo bronceado y cuando habló descubrió un acento totalmente latino.

-OH Señorita Tepid, que sorpresa- dijo la chica

- Daniela ¿recibió mi lechuza diciendo que hoy llegaba su nueva compañera de cuarto?- dijo Tepid inmutarse

- por supuesto, casi lo olvidaba – dijo Daniela con una sonrisa

-Bueno Ginny le presento a su compañera de cuarto y nueva tutora- dijo Tepid dirigiéndose a Ginny- espero que se hagan amigas, y ahora si me disculpan, necesito llevar a la señorita Valley a su habitación.

- Adiós Diane hablaremos mañana- redijo muy bajito Ginny a Diane que sonrió y siguió nervosa a la Decano, Ginny miro el lugar en el que había desaparecido su amiga.

-OH no le teman ella es buena persona, solo que es un poco gruñona- le dijo Daniela a Ginny que salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó a ver a la chica- no te preocupes tu amiga estará bien, ¿sabes quien es su compañera?

-eh si creo que se llama...-dijo Ginny tratando de recordar- si se llama Mandy...

-Mandy, ¿Mandy Imbralake?- dijo Daniela sorprendida- Pues parece que tu amiga no tocó con la misma suerte ¡Mandy es insoportable!

-¿lo dices en serio?- pregunto Ginny

-eh...bueno...yo...talvez...-balbuceó nerviosa Daniela- Pues no es la mejor persona del mundo pero, no se tal vez con tu amiga se distinta, sabes el lado humano de las personas.

-OH, no puede ser- dijo Ginny- pobre Diane

-Oye tranquila ella estará bien- la tranquilizó Daniela- Mejor olvida lo que te dije a veces soy muy bocona mejor pasa delante de todas formas también es tu casa.

Ginny entro y observo era una pequeña salita con unos muebles, había una pequeña cocina la puerta de un baño y una habitación donde había 2 camas muy grandes y con dosel.

-y... ¿que te parece?- dijo Daniela observando a Ginny

-Pues...es perfecta-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

Dejó sus maletas a un lado, se sentó en el sofá esta exhausta había sido un día muy largo y estaba cansada, solo quería dormir pero ante estar en un lugar nuevo estaba emocionada, se puso a conversar y a conocer a Daniela, parece que la chica venia de Colombia y se había ganado una beca para esta universidad y que era magnifica y que tenía amigos pero que tenia que cuidarse de un grupito que le siempre andaban en caza de chicas, pero que de eso había en todos lados, luego cenaron ya que a Ginny le rugía el estómago; cada vez le caía mejor Daniela que era muy simpática y sincera y antes de acotarse su pensamiento antes de caer rendida fue que como la estaría pasando Diane.

_Nota de la autora_: olas!! Como están...de verdad lamento la tardanza pero apenas regrese el lunes y en cuanto me puse a escribir e capitulo 2 lo borre por que no me gustó par nada, y este me gusto mas... bueno lamento mucho que valla tan lento lo que pasa es que tengo que poner tantas cosas importantes que no puedo hacerla mas fluida pero ya que puse todo lo importante que fue que llegaran a la universidad ya podré comenzar verdaderamente la historia....bueno hasta el próximo capi!!! Byex


End file.
